


Cat Soul 貓之靈

by E_synonyM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark-centric
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/E_synonyM
Summary: Tony是一隻貓。不是變種人或是超能力，而是他就是一隻貓但是不知為何牠的靈魂跑(轉生)到了人類身上，Tony為了隱藏這個事實費盡心思，但和復仇者住在一起意味著他必須忍住貓的本能反應。這非常困難。





	Cat Soul 貓之靈

**Author's Note:**

> 復1後，無復2後全部官方劇情。  
只有糖，只有萌，只有傻白甜。

00

Tony是一隻貓。不是變種人或是超能力，而是他就是一隻貓但是不知為何牠的靈魂轉生到了人類身上，為了隱藏這個事實Tony費盡了心思，但和復仇者住在一起意味著他必須忍住貓的本能反應和習性。

而這非常困難。

在復仇者搬進大廈後，Tony感到滿足，他分享他的地盤給復仇者，看著他們待在他的領地睡在他的床上躺著他的沙發用著他的廚房吃著他的食物，就好像他們是他的。

Tony幾乎要忍不住為此發出驕傲舒服的咕嚕聲了。

他們是他的。

但是除此之外更多的是麻煩，在Tony接受了復仇者並偷偷視他們為己物後，他在他們面前變得越發放鬆和自在，而這意味著鬆懈。

那非常不好。

當復仇者聚集在客廳一起擠在沙發上時，Tony懶散的蜷縮在沙發邊而Steve的腿就在那，還有Clint手上的爆米花和Bruce溫暖的手。

喔天啊。

這絕對是煎熬。

Tony得拼命忍住不去蜷縮到Steve的懷裡，手掌枕在Steve的大腿上，臉頰貼在他溫暖結實的肚子，讓Clint餵他爆米花，要Bruce一邊撫摸他的頭髮和耳朵一邊用那內斂低調的嗓音安撫他…

Tony只是想像就感到細微的酥麻過電般流竄全身讓他的身體一陣哆嗦。Tony縮緊身子壓抑住抓撓在內心的麻癢，低低的嘆息了一聲。

* * *

01

Tony喜歡睡覺。

Tony不喜歡睡覺。

嗯，非常矛盾。

Tony喜歡搗鼓機器，一旦專注於之中不到完成他都不想被任何事打擾，而這時候睡眠對他而言就是其次，他可以好幾天只瞇上幾分鐘。

但是當工作結束或是沒有強烈靈感時，他喜歡蜷縮在毯子裡趴在房裡的沙發上打瞌睡，一躺就躺上一下午。如果那天天氣好，他也會縮在陽臺的沙灘椅上曬太陽，他人類的皮膚因此而曬成健康的古銅色。

Tony不需要告訴復仇者他一整天都做了什麼，但他們似乎默認他是個工作狂，而他也樂於無需編造謊言。

但是偶爾這似乎還是會產生問題。

“Jarvis，請問Tony在工作室嗎？”Steve問。

“Sir不在工作室，如果你想問的是Sir在不在大廈裡，是的，Sir在大廈裡。”

“Tony不在工作室在哪裡？”

“Sir在臥室，Mr. Rogers。”

“Tony還在睡覺？”

“準確的說並不是，但要這麼說也是可以的。”

對於Jarvis模棱兩可的回應Steve半困惑半好奇地走進電梯向Tony臥室所在的頂層搭去。

“Tony？”

Steve等了一會兒，沒有人回應。

可能是Jarvis已經先通知過Tony，玄關的門自動滑開，Steve走了進去在臥室門口環視了一圈，沒有看見Tony的身影。

“Tony？”Steve又叫了一聲。

窗外的風微微吹開落地窗前的窗簾，Steve不確定的慢慢靠近，紐約午後熾烈的陽光直射在落地窗後的陽臺上，一張躺椅背對著Steve，從Steve的角度只能看到一點棕色從椅背後露出來。

Steve不自覺放輕了腳步，連呼吸也變得綿長。

Tony就躺在那，他蜷曲著腳像嬰孩般雙手虛握著放在臉側，因為太陽照射和睡夢臉頰微微透著殷紅，他的嘴微微張著，平時張揚狂妄的臉龐柔和地放鬆著，溫順得不可思議，他身上只鬆散地掛著一件絲質浴袍，敞開的衣襟露出他不壯碩卻結實的身軀，Steve避開視線不去看Tony若隱若現的下體，有些驚訝地看著Tony裸露的皮膚，這是他第一次注意到Tony的皮膚不像大多數的科學家或技術人員一樣是不常曬太陽帶點病態的蒼白，反而是健康的紅銅色，身軀也比Steve以為的健壯，那讓他整個人看上去都變得更生動。

這樣難得一見的場景讓Steve忍不住多看了一會兒，多靠近了一點，就在他細細描摹Tony的面部輪廓太過專注而沒有注意腳邊，陽臺旁的小桌上被他的腳絆了一下發出一點細微的刺耳摩擦聲，那聲音完全不大，Steve也不認為那會引起什麼而完全放鬆著，但下一秒他立刻嚇得往後退了半步。Tony就像被什麼巨大的動靜刺激到一樣，從躺椅上迅速的往後躍起，動作大得不像一個人正常會有的反應，然後立刻醒過神來，“Steve！？”

Steve的眼睛睜得大大的，Tony立刻意識到自己正以奇怪的姿勢蹲在躺椅旁的茶几上，他立刻從上面跳下來立正站好，“喔，嗨，Steve。”

“嗨…Tony……”Steve仍然表情茫然地看著Tony，一時無法吸收自己讓一個成年人從睡夢中跳上桌子這一事實。

Tony知道自己看上去可能有多蠢，他尷尬得簡直想找洞鑽進去，鑒於他曾經是一隻貓而他真能這麼做。

“呃…你怎麼進來的？”

“喔，喔，”Steve合上剛才一直微微張著的嘴，回過神來，“門開著，我以為你知道我來找你才開的門…”

“喔，天啊…”Tony懊惱的捂臉，“不，Steve，只要沒有更改權限，復仇者可以隨意進出任何人的房間，它那是自動打開的。”

Steve又露出那種茫然的表情，“喔...我不知道…”

“噢，你當然不知道。”

Steve因為Tony調侃的語氣微微紅了臉頰，“抱歉，我應該在發現你睡著時馬上離開的。”

“沒什麼，是我自己忘了修改權限。”Tony不自在地撇開視線，不習慣面對Steve認真道歉的眼神，“所以，你找我有什麼事？”

Steve後腳剛踏出房門，Tony立刻大喊，“Jarvis，鎖門！以後只要我在房間裡就自動鎖門！”

“Yes，Sir。”

Tony捂住臉發出懊惱的呻吟，“Steve走路都沒有聲音的嗎？”

“Sir，恕我提醒，Mr. Rogers在進入陽臺前叫了兩次您的名字。”

由於對環境的放鬆，Tony在大廈裡的驚覺性越來越低，否則他在Steve進門時就應該發覺了。他想到剛剛自己像雜耍小丑誇張的跳上桌子滑稽樣又大叫了一聲，試圖把自己丟臉愚蠢的樣子趕出腦子。

“啊——”

* * *

02

復仇者大樓的公共區域設計了許多休閒活動設施，包含電影放映室、電動遊樂器、健身房等等，復仇者在沒有任務的時候喜歡到這些地方打發時間，而彼此就會經常性碰面，久而久之大家就默契地在同一時間聚在一起。

而他們最常做的，就是聚在沙發上吃東西看電視聊天。這項活動讓Tony感到滿足，同時也最煎熬。

“我在他轉過身的0.06秒內快速把他桌前的筆電掉換，他連一點不對都沒有發現……”

Clint手舞足蹈的敘述著他某個非機密任務的過程，Thor在一旁用宏亮的嗓音應和，Steve如往常微笑並專注地聆聽，Bruce和Natasha的眼神帶著恍惚，但Natasha更明目張膽。

Tony呆愣的盯著Clint的手，視線追隨著他手部的晃動，一左一右…

“要是你看到一定會大吃一驚的Tony！”

他驚醒地顫抖，立刻假裝若無其事地瞪大眼睛抬高下巴，就像以往一般自大高傲，“就他們那水平還不及SI十分之一。”

Clint似乎沒有注意到他的異常地繼續他的故事，Tony暗自緊張地憋氣，強迫自己把視線挪開Clint手……上的筆，一隻尾部帶有羽毛掛飾的筆。鬼知道是誰把如此少女心氾濫的東西帶進大廈裡的。

Clint又開始手舞足蹈的演示他的故事，筆在指間靈活的轉動，Tony耗費極大精力定住雙眼，體內的血液因為那晃動的物品沸騰，他幾乎可以聞到腎上腺素的味道了。

Tony焦躁地喝了口咖啡，在那吊飾又一次晃過眼前時猛地把筆扯出Clint手裡。

Tony感覺到一股難以言喻的滿足感竄過胸口。

所有人轉過頭直直盯著Tony。

“它晃得我眼花。”Tony快速地把筆扔到桌下的櫃子。

“又一個怪癖？”Clint誇張地晃了晃頭，Tony假裝沒有看見。

Steve在他的眼角餘光內微微蹙眉，一個‘Tony，那樣很沒有禮貌’的眼神。但隨即，Steve就無奈地嘆了口氣撇開視線。其他人則習以為常地像什麼也沒發生。

沒有令人分心的筆Tony總算能放鬆的窩在沙發裡，他轉開電視，一點也不在意Clint嘮叨的故事完結沒，Natasha搶過遙控器轉到其中一台，Tony看了看電視，又看了看看著電視的Natasha，小心翼翼地側縮進沙發裡，頭輕輕頂著Natasha的大腿。Tony的鼻子被溫暖佔據，他勉強制止自己發出任何詭異的聲響。

電視裡的節目播到一半時Natasha突然站了起來，Tony的注意力立刻從滔滔不絕的主持人上離開，緊緊盯住她。

Natasha敏感地注意到他的視線，詭異地看向他，“我去倒杯水。”

“喔，噢，”Tony緩緩飄開視線，小聲道，“順便幫我拿杯咖啡。”

Natasha注視著他，看得Tony如坐針氈。

“啊，我已經泡了一壺了，在那邊茶几上。”Clint隨口道。

Tony小心翼翼躲過Natasha探究的眼神走到茶几旁，他倒出一杯咖啡喝了一口，立刻蹙起眉頭，“小鳥，你這壺咖啡是用放了幾天的水泡的啊！怎麼這麼澀！”

Clint鄙視地越過沙發看向他，“這才今天早上泡的好嗎？水還要喝新鮮出爐的，你是貓嗎！”

Tony剛想回嘴，聽到他的最後一句話，所有本來要說的話都如同他偶爾噎到魚刺一樣，吐出來也不是，吞下去也不是。

Clint疑惑地看著Tony僵硬的張著嘴呆愣的樣子，“鐵罐，你沒事吧？”平常這種程度的調侃不至於讓Tony吃癟成這樣啊。

Natasha在吧檯後抬起頭看向他，深深探究的眼神彷彿要刺穿Tony。

Tony緊張地感覺快喘不過氣，“你、你、你才貓咧！”

Clint更加疑惑地看著他，Tony在心中捂住臉呻吟，他這什麼小學生發言！

幸虧在復仇者眼中Tony異常已經不是什麼新鮮事，Clint嘲諷了Tony幾句，大家就繼續別的話題。

Tony在Natasha回來前從沙發裡坐直了身子。

半小時後大伙兒各自解散，Tony感覺到深深的解脫，身上的皮毛終於不再驚悚的樹立，雖然他的毛沒有貓多。

2016/2/26


End file.
